<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One day. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681032">One day.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Plans For The Future, Reader Insert, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bellamy Blake, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, major fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>"Bellamy has an important role in the camp even when people from the Ark come down. Can the reader's role be taking care of kids and keeping them company? And Bellamy loves that she's good with kids and then they have a cute moment together."</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p><b>A/N:</b> god, look at that FACE!!!! im fine </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>When I woke up that morning, the first thing I felt were Bellamy's lips on my skin, moving up from my shoulder, slowly towards my neck until he made it to my earlobe, forcing a quiet giggle from me as his hair tingled my skin, his mouth traveling to my cheek and then to my nose before I opened my eyes as he ran his thumbs over my cheeks.</p><p>- "Good morning, love."</p><p>- "Good morning." -I smiled- "Care to finish what you started?"</p><p>- "Of course."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid over me, his lips soon pressing against mine, my smile facing into the kiss. Waking up like this was a piece of heaven I never thought I'd be deserving of, but Bellamy was soo good to me, so loving; I wasn't surprised I had fallen fast and hard for him and knowing that he felt the exact same way made my heart felt like it could jump from my chest and ran a marathon on its own.</p><p>- "You're up early." -I closed my eyes again as he rested his head on the crook of my neck, running my fingers through his hair while he took my free hand in his.</p><p>- "Hunting trip." -he kissed my neck- "Then I have a meeting with Kane to decide what we're going to do about the Mountain Men and then I've landed the afternoon shift."</p><p>- "I'll meet you for dinner."</p><p>- "I was hoping you would."</p><p>He rose on his elbows to kiss me again, a tad hungrier this time but we both knew he had to leave so I simply whined as he rose from the bed, wishing we could have a whole day just to ourselves. Sometimes I wished I had taken a stop as a guard for the camp so that I'd be able to spend more time with him but, if I was being honest with myself, I enjoyed my new role so much more. I had always been good with children so, when the Ark came down with all the kids and considering the atmosphere around our camp, I decided to offer myself to take care of them while their parents were working so that they didn't have to leave them alone and, most importantly, to offer them a routine; I knew how important that was for kids, having some type of stability. They had all warmed up to me easily and I had no regrets about my decision, seeing their happy faces as we sat together reading a book, or playing a silly game or even when I taught them the things I had learned in school before getting locked up.</p><p>- "You'll be late too if you don't move, Y/N."</p><p>Bellamy's gentle yet almost mocking tone brought me back from my thoughts, shaking my head before sitting up on the bed and stretching my arms, watching as Bellamy walked all dressed up to stand in between my legs.</p><p>- "I'll see you later."</p><p>- "I love you." -I stood up with his help, wrapping my arms around his neck- "Be careful."</p><p>- "For you? Always." -he smiled before caressing my lips with his, light as a feather- "I love you."</p><p>I sighed as he pulled back, not letting go of his hand until it was absolutely necessary, watching the door close after he left, his loving expression engraved in my brain. I finally pulled myself out of it, quickly getting ready to start my day, meeting Raven for breakfast, listening to everything she had to say about her own job; I truly enjoyed hearing her speak, I loved the passion she felt for all she did and how inspiringly awesome she was at it. As she left, I ran my eyes around the place, already seeing a couple of the kids with their parents before their shifts so I quickly relocated to the room we had been assigned, making sure we had enough colors, books, toys... everything we could need for that day. It wasn't much, but the kids all had powerful imaginations, so it had never been an issue.</p><p>- "Hey there, buddy." -I smiled after I turned around, having heard the door opening, seeing Theo walking up to me, raising his hands in front of me and closing his tiny fists- "You want up?" -he nodded- "Okay, here we go." -I took him in my arms and stood straight- "What are you up to, huh?"</p><p>Theo wasn't much of a talker but he had no trouble communicating with people, especially not with me since we spent a lot of time together. He waved goodbye at his father who thanked me for the hundredth time since we had met, promising to take care of Theo like I did every day; it was like a little routine: welcoming the kids, their parents thanking me for taking care of them and me promising to keep them safe and entertained for the day. It was good.</p><p>Soon every kid for my morning shift was in the room. The high spheres had decided to make sure to give parents either the morning or the afternoon shifts at their respective jobs to make sure they could spend time with their kids, which I deemed smart. Some others weren't that lucky per se, like the people working at Medical who had either day or night shifts, like Laura's parents, but that was fine too: if I could make it, I'd take care of the kids during the nights too and, if not, there was always someone willing to offer a helping hand. They usually got a free day to spend with their kids after a set number of full shifts. It was a good system; it worked.</p><p>The morning practically flew by; the little kids eager to see their parents again, cheering happily as they came to pick them all up right before lunch. I stood behind, putting some order into the room for the afternoon group before making my way to the dining area. I had hoped to catch a glimpse of Bellamy then, but I hadn't been so lucky; I assumed his hunting trip had taken longer, knowing that, if anything had happened, someone would have come to tell me immediately. I knew Bellamy could take care of himself and worrying about nothing would make me no good.</p><p>- "Hey, Y/N."</p><p>- "Oh, hi, Miss Morgan." -I stood from my place as Theo's mother walked up to me with him- "Everything okay?"</p><p>- "Yeah. I'm so sorry to have to ask more of you but..."</p><p>- "Hey, it's no problem." -I knew what she meant, seeing in her eyes she didn't want to say it in front of Theo, probably having been assigned a longer shift for some reason- "Would you like to finish lunch with me, Theo?"</p><p>He nodded, walking up to me as I offered him my hand, helping him sit on the bench where I was, his mom mouthing a silent 'thank you' as I simply nodded, leaving Theo's desert in front of him and kissing his head before she left. Things like that happened once in a while and it was no problem for me, I was here to help. I sat with him in silence, watching him enjoy desert as I finished my lunch, taking him in my arms once we were done, placing his empty plate on my tray and walking to leave it in its place. Theo rubbed his eyes as I smiled, knowing it was time for someone's nap.</p><p>My afternoon shift was a bit longer than the morning one but a good part of it was taken by the younger kids' nap time so the older ones and I always used that window to work on their assignments from that day at school. Sometimes it had been harder to keep up with them but, I had to admit, I did enjoy those couple hours helping them improve their knowledge and most often than not learning something new myself.</p><p>After the little kids' nap, we made our way outside so that everyone could run around a little, get some sun if we were lucky enough and, honestly? Just enjoy themselves. It had become my favorite part of the day: watching the older kids taking care of the younger ones as they played tag or catch; some times I'd bring a book out to read to those who didn't feel like jumping around or for those who got tired after a while. Eventually, the parents started to show up to pick up the younger kids for the oldest ones always knew when it was time for them to go back to their homes on their own. That day, Laura's parents had left her baby bottle with me to feed her dinner in case their duties took longer than expected so that was the next thing I did as I waved goodbye to the kids and reminding them to be good in school in the morning. I smiled as every single one of them promised. I loved my job.</p><p>
  <b>------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>Since the rest of the people from the Ark had arrived, we had all been assigned different roles around camp; of course, taking into account my training as a guard and the fact that I was one of the only 100 currently in camp, I had taken on that 'protecting my people' role once again. I felt like it was my responsibility to make sure everyone was safe in our camp, informing the adults of everything I knew about this place while keeping a special eye on the people I loved. That meant Y/N. It hadn't been difficult for us to hit it off; what had been difficult had been making sure both of us made it out of every mess we had seen ourselves being dragged into. But now, things were different; sure, we still had to get our people out of Mount Weather and make sure the Grounders wouldn't slaughter us, but I knew she was safe in the camp and that gave me peace of mind.</p><p>- "Alright, Blake." -I shook my head, coming out of my trance as Ackton spoke- "Relief has arrived, you can go take a break."</p><p>- "About time." -I stood from my place, stretching my arms and legs- "I thought I'd be stuck here all evening."</p><p>- "Yeah, sorry about that." -he rubbed the back of his neck- "Fell asleep."</p><p>- "It's fine."</p><p>I patted his back before making my way down the guard's post, quickly running into the armory to leave my rifle and my vest before I decided to look for Y/N. She had taken on a much more sensitive role than I had: she had decided she'd do more good taking care of the kids than pretending to be good as a guard. I had laughed when she spoke those exact words, knowing all too well she was as good with a gun as I was but I understood her desire of being away from the chaos for a while. I didn't blame her; in fact, I was all in for it, knowing she was going to be protected inside the camp. I also truly savored secretly watching her surrounded by kids: they followed her around like a little army; an army of laughter, hugs, and games that is. My heart always beat a bit faster when I saw her like that.</p><p>That afternoon, I finally caught a glimpse of her as she walked with two kids, each of them at one of her sides and her hands in theirs. I smiled, feeling my chest warning up the longer I stared at her. One of them suddenly stopped walking: it was Laura. She was a very talkative kid but really shy when it came to strangers; she had taken a while to warm up to me, even if she saw me with Y/N. I smiled as she picked her up in her arms, spinning on her feet as she laughed, her little hands in the air before she grabbed onto Y/N's neck, Y/N holding her with one arm and offering her other hand back to the other kid -Theo, the three of them resuming their walk towards a table in which a couple of adults were sat, Theo immediately running up to them as they got closer, his dad picking him up as soon as he saw him. Theo waved goodbye at Y/N as she smiled, nodding her head at his parents before moving away with little Laura.</p><p>- "Hey." -I approached her, gaining her attention instantly, her eyes on mine as she turned around- "Hello, Laura."</p><p>- "Hi." -she waved with her little hand before hiding her face in Y/N's neck.</p><p>- "Still don't like me much, huh?"</p><p>- "Don't take it personally." -Y/N's chuckle filled my ears, standing closer to me and pecking my lips- "I just fed her, she's just tired."</p><p>- "I like that explanation better."</p><p>- "Of course you do." -she shook her head amused, her lips turning up into a small smile - "You done with your shift?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I took her hand in mine as she started walking again, looking for Laura's parents I assumed- "I think they are still stuck in Medical."</p><p>- "Something happened?"</p><p>- "No, just routine check-ups. I think." -she nodded- "We could take care of her together if you want."</p><p>Y/N stopped walking, turning to face me completely, the most delicate smile I had seen her sport in a while taking over her lips as she squeezed my hand, nodding before looking at Laura.</p><p>- "Hey, angel." -Y/N's voice was as soft as I've ever heard it, letting go of my hand and running her fingers down Laura's hair- "We have to stay together for a bit longer."</p><p>- "Mom and dad?"</p><p>- "They are working very hard to help some people out." -I stood back next to them as Y/N explained what was going on as simple as she could not to worry Laura- "They'll finish very soon but, until then, you wanna stay with Bellamy and me?"</p><p>Laura nodded, holding onto Y/N's neck again, resting her head on her chest and looking at me with big, curious eyes; suddenly, she rose her arm towards me, closing and opening her fist as she moved her head back form Y/N's body.</p><p>- "I think she is tired of me." -Y/N chuckled, looking at me as I furrowed my eyebrows- "She wants you to carry her."</p><p>- "Me?" -I tried to sound less confused than I was- "You want me to pick you up?" -I moved to stand at the same eye level as Laura.</p><p>- "Yes."</p><p>She nodded lightly, moving both her arms in front of her and towards me now as Y/N giggled, holding Laura towards me, soon having her in my arms. It felt... weird. The last time I had picked up a kid like that had been years ago when Octavia was still a little kid; I smiled to myself as I remembered the times she used my thumb as a pacifier. Laura's arms were soon around my neck as I held her to my chest.</p><p>- "I think she likes you more than you think."</p><p>- "That's probably because of you." -I grinned, raising my eyes to meet Y/N's, noticing the tender smile on her lips and her loving gaze- "What?"</p><p>- "You look good."</p><p>I knew what she meant; I had been thinking the exact same thing every time I saw her with the kids. I loved Y/N more than I could express with words and I wanted to have kids with her one day; one day when war was finally over and peace was all we knew; someday when it could be just us in our own little place. She stood closer to me, moving the hair from Laura's face, my heart skipping a beat as I followed her moves with my eyes.</p><p>- "You free for dinner?"</p><p>- "As free as I can be, right now."</p><p>- "Care to join me?" -I rose my eyebrow at her, carefully watching her reaction, adoring her features as she looked just as excited as she did the night I asked her out- "It's a date."</p><p>- "Nothing would make me happier." -she smiled- "A date of three works for you?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I smiled as Laura turned her head to look at Y/N- "Laura, I have a very important job for you." -she faced me with big eyes- "You have to make sure Y/N finishes all her dinner, you think you can help me?"</p><p>Laura nodded before looking at Y/N, almost jumping into her arms and whispering something in her ear that prompted Y/N to laugh as she looked at me, taking my hand with her free one and pulling me towards the dining hall.</p><p>- "What did she say?"</p><p>- "She said I have to eat everything like you said because you're taking care of me."</p><p>- "It's a very convincing argument."</p><p>- "It is."</p><p>Y/N sat on a free table with Laura as I collected our rations, observing her from a distance as she seemed engrossed in something Laura was telling her. She was going to be such a good mother. I had to take a couple of deep breaths to relax my heart for it was getting too excited before I walked back to them. We fell into easy conversation, fighting back my laughter as Laura pointed at Y/N's plate from time to time reminding her to eat then looking at me as if to make sure I knew she was helping so I nodded, high fiving her at the end as she showed me Y/N's empty tray. I hoped our kids would be half as cute as Laura was. As we rose from our places, Laura moved up to me and rose her little arms, asking me to pick her up, so I did, allowing Y/N to leave our trays on their place before we got out of the ship again, enjoying a short walk around with her, interlacing her fingers with mine as we walked in peaceful silence.</p><p>- "It's been a good day." -I found myself saying after a while, Y/N stopping her movement and standing in front of me- "It's been a good evening."</p><p>- "It has." -she smiled before her eyes left mine to look at Laura- "I was thinking about what we could do to get her to sleep," -she met my gaze again- "but I think your arms did the trick."</p><p>I glanced down only to see Laura had closed her eyes, using one of her thumbs as a pacifier as I bounced her softly in my arms, unable to fight the smile taking over my lips as the longing feeling in my chest increased again; I could only imagine how it'd feel to hold Y/N and I's kid one day, teaching them all we knew, loving them and taking care of them, watching them grow into their own person... spend the rest of my life with her. I felt the tears in my eyes as I was overwhelmed with emotion, raising my head to see a tear running down Y/N's face.</p><p>- "You're going to be a great dad." -she chuckled as she wiped it away.</p><p>- "And you'll be a great mom." -I moved closer to her- "For our kids."</p><p>- "One day." -she nodded, placing a light kiss on my lips before she started walking back into the ship with me by her side.</p><p>- "One day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>🌺Good day, folks. Hope you enjoyed this soft piece; lemme know, pls🌺</b><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>